sc2uacfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Medic
Basic Information and Stats The Medic is responsible for the team health. A skilled medic can make a bad game end good. Among his tools are several healing abilities, as well as Revive and different Drugs to enhance the combat ability of his fellow Soldiers. A high ranked EN medic has access to a frag grenade ability that helps him with self defense, while a high ranked WO medic gets a flare gun to help his team with vision. Abilities Soldier Skills: 'Each level increases Fitness, Dexterity, and Mechanical skills by 2 points(Increases rifle damage by 1.56-1.8 per level), and reduces Reload and Unjam time by 15%. # Unlocks Self-Aid # Unlocks Burst-Fire and Healing Aura(Increases nearby ally's life regeneration) # Improves Prone and increases movement speed by .1 # Unlocks Rifle Butt '''First Aid: '''Each level increases mechanical skills by 1 point. # Unlocks Blood Transfusion # Unlocks Nano Injection # Improves Blood Transfusion # Improves Nano Injection '''Augmentation: '''Each level increases Mechanical Skills by 1 point. '''Revive: ' # Unlocks Revive # Reduces revive delay, cool-down time, and energy cost # Reduces revive delay, cool-down time, and energy cost '''Frag Grenade: '''Unlocks frag grenade if playing Enlisted with CSM rank or higher '''Flare Gun: Unlocks flare gun if playing Warrant Officer with CW5 rank or higher If playing MGEN rank or higher, spawn with Infantry Rifleman Strategies and builds Healer As a healer, your job is to make sure everyone is at full health all the time. Target the people that need healing based on their class and severity of their wounds. Other medics have top priority, after that come the DPS classes. Medics have limited offensive capability and can most benefit the team by staying near them and healing them with haste. Like many classes, Medics are more vulnerable to death when traveling alone. Therefore, it is highly advised to move and revive with escorts to reduce the chance of being overwhelmed too quickly to react, even more so if you are the only medic alive. Equipping an MGL or frag grenades with explosive charges may compensate for a lack of offensive capability when used properly by allowing the medic to destroy imminent threats such as air units, Lickers, hunters, gluttons, and impalers, but saving these items for emergencies may be more ideal than using them as a substitute for an escort. Skillbuild: Revive, 4x Healing, 2x Soldier Skills, 2x Revive, 2x Soldier Skills, if you get any more points put them in Augmentation SI: * EN. IN, PU - helps you keep up your energy so you can keep healing and reviving * BO - improves your heal skills * IP - lower cd on all skills * TT, LA - increased MS to catch people or outrun enemies Items: * KI - more Energy regeneration * Kevlar - this help you survive, especially while reviving * Mar - the Medics Rifle DPS is bad, this helps with the built in Grenade Launcher * MGL - the Grenade Launcher lets you kill enemies that might kill you while you're alone * HK42 - increased MS and some more DMG to help you survive Augmentation Medic As a Medic that follows the Augmentation route, you need to keep your DPS Friend buffed at all times. While Anabolic Steroids help all DPS Classes, Cognitive Enhancement should go on the AR or Rifleman to enhance the Range. Also called a “Drug Medic” or simply “Druggy”. Skillbuild: Revive, 4x Augmentation, 4x Soldier Skills, any excess of points can go either to max Revive or Healing Skills or 2 in SS SI: * EN, PU, IN - helps you keep up your energy so you can keep augmenting and reviving * IP - lower cd on all skills * TT, LA - increased MS to catch people or outrun enemies Items: * KI - more Energy regeneration * Kevlar - this help you survive, especially while reviving * Mar - the Medics Rifle DPS is bad, this helps with the built in Grenade Launcher * MGL - the Grenade Launcher lets you kill enemies that might kill you while you're alone * HK42 - increased MS and some more DMG to help you survive Category:MOS Bios